I miss Freddie
by Runnerload
Summary: Freddie suddenly goes missing on the last weekend of the holidays before school starts again in Seattle. Carly has got a new boyfriend, but her "boyfriend" is only one of those jerks who plays with the girls and dumps them after they are too boring...
1. Chapter 1

I miss Freddie

_When Freddie suddenly goes missing, Carly who now has a boyfriend she really loves and who really loves her she thinks back to all the romantic moments she had experienced with her best friend. Does she really still see Freddie as only a good friend or has developed feelings for her best friend that go beyond friendship and hasn't realized it just yet??_

Chapter One: I can't concentrate on school

It's been now four days since Freddie apparently ran away from his home at Bushwell Plaza. Freddie's Mom, Marissa Benson had been a regular visitor of the police station in Seattle and because she came by so often she really got the officers very stressed. The Chief of the Station Edward Parker, had to assure Freddie's mother every time she visited, that all of the people that participated on the search of her missing son were doing their very best to find Freddie as quick as possible. Carly and Sam on the other hand handled the whole situation the best way they could, even Sam had always made fun of Freddie she and him were still best friends and as a best friend she was deeply concerned for the well being of her other best friend. At the moment Carly and Sam were both at school and had the second period for today which was Biology with Miss Davis, who would always give them a lot of homework to do what both girls and the most of the pupils in this class hated about this teacher very much. Carly couldn't really focus on school today, sure Freddie wasn't missing so long at the moment but she already feared that she might never see Freddie again and that thought sent chills up her spine.

It was obvious for Sam that Carly was very much concerned about the fact of Freddie disappearing so suddenly and also the question popped up in her head if Carly maybe had developed a crush on Freddie, after all the romantic moments the two "lovebirds" had shared together. But then she shook her head and thought to herself at the end of the second period with Miss Davis: * No! That can't be! Carly has rejected Freddie countless times in the past and now she is happy with Tom and Freddie seemed to be okay with that. That could only mean the Freddork has finally given up on the crush he had on Carly since the sixth grade but if that's really true, why would he disappear so suddenly without leaving any explanation behind for the once who love him like his two best friends and his mother?* Sam didn't know the answer to that question, but she was confident that she and Carly would find the answer soon. After Sam had left the class room with some of the other pupils Carly had already made her way to her locker, Sam stopped half way to the locker of her other best friend because she saw Carly already had company by her boyfriend Tom, so she made her way early to her next period French, even if she really hated the whole subject but she also couldn't stand the sight of that so called "boyfriend" of Carly Tom Parsons, who wasn't really interested in a serious relationship with a girl he only played with them and dumped them when they were getting too boring for him. Sadly Carly had been so blinded by his charms that she wouldn't listen to Sam's advice as her best friend what was really frustrating her.

Later that day school was finally over and both the girls were really glad, even if Carly had tried her best to hide her deep concern for Freddie's well being everybody around her knew how much she was concerned even her new boyfriend Tom even if she made her best happy face in front of him as she could, because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea, she just wanted to make sure that he knew that his girlfriend totally loved him and wasn't wasting any thoughts about other men. The two girls entered the Shay's apartment and found a unusal depressed Spencer sitting on the couch in the middle of the apartment and watching some TV instead of working on a new sculpture like he would always do. But it seemed like Freddie's sudden disappearance had also affected Carly's older brother very much, which was a little bit weird for Carly and Sam because they didn't knew that Freddie also meant very much to Spencer. Finally Spencer realized that the two girls were so he said: " Hey you two anything on Freddie?" He was also very concerned for the well being of Freddie, because all these years getting to know him better, watching him grow and getting mature he put the nice boy from next door quickly into the best friend category, he had enjoyed it very much conversing with Freddie a bit and also doing some stuff together with him, since his little sister didn't spent too much time with him anymore because of her new boyfriend. This boyfriend seemed to be a great guy, his little sister had told him how great he looked and what gentleman he was. Spencer just hoped that he wouldn't break Carly's heart and he still hoped that maybe someday Freddie and his little sister would get together as a couple, because he thought that the two were totally meant for each other but it seemed that wasn't Carly's opinion and Freddie had probably given up on her.

Sam was the one that answered, because Carly was too caught up in her own thoughts for the moment: " No, the police is still searching and they haven't found anything that could help them to find Freddie." Then a small tear threatened to escape from one of Sam's cheek, but before that could happen she quickly wiped it away with one sleeve of her pullover. Carly had seen the tear in her eye and that nearly made her cry too but before that could occur, she quickly said: "Sorry guys, I'm going to go upstairs to my room and lay down a little bit, cause I'm not feeling so well."

Spencer and Sam were now deeply concerned, what you could see in their eyes as they both looked at Carly and then Spencer said: "Ok, and if you need anything just let me know and I'll be right be your side." Before getting up the flight of stairs to her room Carly said: "Thx Spence and Sam you can stay here overnight if you want." After Sam had nodded in response Carly finally got upstairs to her room and tried her best to not practically run up the stairs. As she finally reached her room she collapsed on her bed and a lot of tears came down her face, making the make up she had put on this morning running all over her face, but at this time she didn't really care about that all she cared about at the moment was to see Freddie again. As she had finally calmed down again she thought back to a very romantic moment between her and Freddie which was six months ago.

_Flashback_

_Freddie was laying in his bed and Carly was wandering around in his room a little bit after she had helped him to get out of the shower, after he had fallen in it. Of course Carly had blindfolded herself before she got in the shower because after all Freddie was showering naked. After she had finally gotten him out of the shower, he was now laying in his bed again. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence between them Carly finally said: "Everyone in school says that you are a hero." Sure Carly was very grateful that Freddie had put himself in harms way to save her life, but when she looked now at Freddie laying in his bed badly hurt because of the injuries he had suffered when he rescued Carly from a collision with a taco truck, she wished that it was her instead being hurt and laying in bed. Then Freddie answered: "feeling like one." Carly couldn't believe what she just had heard and at the first moment she had the urge to scream at Freddie and tell him to stop playing this incredible thing down he had done for her. _

_And then she said: "But you are one…to me" Then she came very close to Freddie and she kissed him softly on his lips. At first Freddie was very shocked by this but he finally kissed her back. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he fell in love with Carly at the sixth grade and he was so consumed in this wonderful moment that he didn't thought about the reasons why this whole thing happened now. _

_The two teenagers were too busy with kissing each other, so that they didn't noticed Freddie's mother coming back home and walking right into the room of her son. What she saw there shocked her so she only got out he words: "Freddie I brought you some.." . As Freddie and Carly heard Miss Benson was now in the same room with them they just screamed in panic. As Miss Benson finally had composed herself again she said: "What the yuck??" Carly quickly moved away a little bit from Freddie's bed and then said in a panicky voice: "Nothing! Nothing! I was testing his temperature see??" Before Freddie could say anything she quickly put one of her thumbs in his mouth, quickly got it out and the continued: "1.6 so nothing to worry about." _

_But didn't look like Marissa Benson was buying this answer, so she opened one drawer of Freddie's closet and got underwear from his son out of it and as Carly got to Freddie's door Marissa beat Carly with it. Then Freddie said: "Carly don't leave." Carly who was still standing in Freddie's doorway and was beaten by Freddie's mom with his underwear then said: "She's beating me with your underwear! Then she finally got out of Freddie's apartment and was really embarrassed by the whole situation that had just happened. Right before Carly had gotten into her apartment, Sam stopped her and said: "Is everything okay with you?" _

"_Yes I'm fine". Carly answered and then slowly got her keys out of her pocket and quickly went inside. She closed the door behind her, but quickly opened it again and said: "I just kissed Freddie" and then she quickly shut the door again. Sam was speechless she couldn't believe that Carly had really kissed Freddie and as longer she thought about that the more she wanted to puke._

_End Flashback_

The thought of the kiss with Freddie after he had saved her live made her smile even it wasn't the biggest one, but that one moment with Freddie was sure one of that many moments she wouldn't forget ever. Then she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep because the whole crying had taken a lot of energy out of her.

_Flashback _

_Carly and Freddie participated in speed dating event at the Groovy Smoothie but the dates didn't went the way both of them expected, so the two of them ended up alone in the Groovy Smoothie after Carly had finally gotten rid of a guy that didn't let her finish one sentence the whole time. Then Freddie broke the silence between them: "So then there was just the two of us." _

"_Yeah thank god." Carly said very relieved because her date was finally gone and she was really happy to be alone with Freddie now. He was a guy she could totally trust and he was always there for her when she needed him the most, and because of that she was very glad to have someone like him as a best friend. _

_Freddie thought that now was the right time and maybe the only opportunity to ask the girl of his dreams to dance with him. As he had finally mustered up all his courage he said: "Don't you think that we deserve one dance with the person, we don't want to kill?" Anxiously he then waited for Carly's response and really hoped that she would say yes but he wouldn't be mad at her if she would say no. Carly shortly thought about Freddie's question and then said: "Absolutely!" Then they both got up form their seats and slowly danced right in the middle of the Groovy Smoothie, as T-Boo had turned up the music a little bit._

_End Flashback_

_AN: So this is the first I hope you like it, please review and feel free to post any suggestions to improve the quality of this chappy. _


	2. Chapter 2

I miss Freddie

_AN: Thanks to _iicarlyy-Ness for reviewing my story

Chapter Two: I'm depressed

**"Cry"**

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

_[Chorus]_  
Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

_[Chorus]_

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away

_[Chorus]_

Carly and Sam were sitting in their respective bean bags in the ICarly studio, since their best friend and tech producer of ICarly was now missing for almost a week they had agreed to put the show on a vacation for a while. Carly sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be a very long time, the two of them wouldn't do ICarly and in her heart she hoped every day that Freddie would step through the door of her apartment so things could be the way they were before Freddie's sudden disappearance. She knew that Freddie had been always a very happy person, but as much as he had tried to trick Carly into thinking that he was okay with the fact that they probably would never be a couple, Carly knew deep down in her heart that Freddie wasn't still over his crush on her and thought that this whole thing might be a reason for Freddie's sudden disappearance but there could also been other bigger problems, that Freddie hadn't told her, Sam or his own mother even if his mother was always the first person that you could come to as a teenager when you had any problems. Carly then sighed a little bit too loud for her taste, so Sam said to her: "Carls, you don't fool me with acting all happy around me, maybe that works around your new "Boyfriend" but I know what's really up with you.

You really miss Freddie so much, your concern for him might go beyond friendship feelings and as disgusting the thought of you and Freddiffer as a couple might be to me you two would really make a perfect and sweet couple." Carly was surprised about hearing those kind words out of Sam's mouth, she never was the serious talker and she would never ever say anything kind about Freddie. *But I guess with Freddie's disappearance this has all changed and I really hope it stays that way when Freddie is finally back together with us.*

Carly decided to say nothing further on this topic for the moment, to get her mind of this very depressing subject, she grabbed her homework she got today and tried the best she could to completely concentrate on that. But sooner then she expected her thoughts drifted away from her homework and back to Freddie.

_Flashback_

_This week's ICarly was over and the three friends were now sitting in the Shays living room, while Sam and Carly watched another episode of Girly Cow Freddie looked through the comments the ICarly viewers left on the Website Message Boards. Then Carly got up from the couch in the living room and then softly touched Freddie's shoulder. Freddie immediately turned around to face her and said:_

"_Hey Carls what's up?" Freddie already had a bad gut feeling when he saw the serious and almost emotionless expression on the face of his other best friend, then finally Carly broke the uncomfortable silence between them: _

"_Can we in private up in the studio? I have to talk to you about something very important." Freddie only nodded in response and already thought of the worst things by being told in private by Carly. _

_Finally they got into the studio on the third floor of the Shay's apartment and after Carly took one deep breath she got right to the point:_

"_You remember what you said about us getting together as a couple a while ago right?" Freddie exactly remembered every detail of that one moment, where a relationship opportunity with the girl of his dream Carly Shay, who he had a crush on since he had first met her in sixth grade went far away for the time being and after that whole talk between them, Freddie had deeply regretted that he had made that choice just because Sam had said that Carly would only love him because he had saved her live. Freddie then went out of his thoughts and finally answered Carly: _

""_Yeah, I said that we wait till that whole hero thing wears off and if you then still wanted to be my girlfriend I would be glad." _

_For a long moment Carly didn't know if it really was the right choice that to crush right here Freddie's dreams for a while or maybe forever, Carly thought that it might be forever because she just couldn't see her and Freddie dating in the future. Sure this big secret was girly stuff but it also concerned Freddie so Carly simply had to tell her other best friend:_

"_To make things short: I just got together with a nice guy at Ridgeway, so me and you as girlfriend and boyfriend is probably not going to happen for the time being." _

_As best he tried to not show his shocked reaction in front of her, Freddie was pretty shocked and also very hurt because of the statement that Carly had just made. It took him a couple of minutes to swallow down all that pain, that he suffered right now because he knew that the window of opportunity for him had might passed forever, Sure he could some other nice girls that went to Ridgeway, but all the other nice girls could probably never compete with his childhood crush Carly Shay. _

_But either way he had to live with the fact now, that he had lost Carly to some other probably totally hot guy with definitely a lot of muscles. _

_Freddie then finally said nonchalantly: "Ok congrats Carls, I'm really happy for you." But the truth was that he was very sad, but he didn't want to show that his best friend, so he decided to make his best happy face for Carly even if it was very difficult for him to lie to his best friend, that he had a crush on since the sixth grade. But even if it would be a real challenge for him to do it, he had to forget once and for all to ever get into a serious romantic relationship with Carly Shay and to get his mind off her he would find a nice girl for himself, that would replace Carly at this very special place in his heart._

_End Flashback_

After that Carly had been so busy doing things with her boyfriend Tom, that she would only see Freddie when she would do the rehearsal and the actual ICarly live webcast together with him and Sam. In the final school week before the holidays would finally arrive, her and Freddie even then didn't speak to each other, because the most time he would hang out with his buddies from the AV Club instead of spending time with her and Sam, like he would usually do and when she wanted to speak to Freddie demanding an explanation why he would ignore her Freddie would always change the subject very quick instead of answering her question.

Then a lot of later, as the holidays were almost over Freddie had suddenly disappeared and nobody knew why. Her buzzing phone got Carly out of her thoughts, as she looked at the display it showed that she had a new message from her boyfriend Tom.

*_Hey babe I want to see you, want to meet up at the Groovy Smoothie?* _Carly looked at the message for a few minutes before she finally typed her answer in her mobile phone. "Was that Tomy Boy??" Sam asked her best friend sarcastically and earned a evil stare by Carly by saying that. Although she was used to the fact, that Sam was always trash talking about Tom because she didn't like him, she still was pretty upset about it so she angrily hissed at Sam:

"Yeah! That was him and stop talking trash about him, you're only jealous of me because you haven't got a loving boyfriend like him!" That statement hit Sam pretty hard, so stood up and practically shouted at her best friend: "That's the best joke I've ever heard missy! Your "Boyfriend" doesn't love you even one bit, but you are probably too blinded by his looks to see, that he's only playing with you. Wake up out of your dream world, before it gets a nightmare for YOU!" Then she stormed out of the room and closed the door very loudly behind her. She was so angry at Carly at the moment, that she completely ignored Spencer who genuinely asked her what was wrong and finally got out of the Shay's apartment.

Meanwhile back the ICarly studio, all the emotions that had boiled inside Carly because of the whole situation with Freddie's sudden disappearance just poured out of her in form seemingly endless tears. Carly didn't know what just had come over her, she had never reacted in such harsh way towards Sam when it was concerning Sam's opinion of Carly's boyfriend Tom, which wasn't good she then went to her room and locked the door behind her. As she collapsed on her big bed, she didn't try anymore to hold any tears back, because she knew it would be useless to try it and she just had to let her sad emotions all free or else she would only live in her own world and let nobody help her out of this mess.

It took a couple of hours for Carly to finally calm down again, while she still had her head buried in her pillow her mobile phone buzzed a couple of times but because she wasn't in the mood to pick it up or even look at it to see who was calling, so she decided to just ignore the noisy blaring of the ringtone. She deeply regretted what she just had said to the girl who after all was her best friend besides Freddie, with who she could always talk about the typical girly stuff. Carly was really afraid that she had just thrown away her friendship with Sam, which she really hoped wasn't the case even if it was sometimes difficult to come to terms with Sam's behavior. But underneath that lay a very nice young girl, with a lot of humor what made Carly laugh a lot. Surely she would never ever forgive herself if she would lose Sam as a friend, because it was entirely her fault that their friendship was now jeopardized only because of the fact she was too busy with her boyfriend.

When she was now honest to herself, it was obvious that she had let both her friends down so many times in the past weeks and she had to ask herself what was more worth to her: Her two best friends or her boyfriend?

*_Is Sam maybe right? Is Tom just playing around with me like some toy?* _Right now she couldn't find an answer to this question, the situation at moment was so much frustrating for her because she didn't knew who she should believe.

She then wiped away the last tears with one hand, unlocked the door to her room and made her way downstairs to the kitchen area to get herself something to drink.

_AN: I Hope you liked the chapter, please r& r_


	3. Chapter 3

I miss Freddie

_AN: Thanks to ICarly Ness and purple heart 10 for reviewing the second chapter, and I hope I can keep up the good quality of my story in the future chapters._

Chapter Three: I think about Freddie

Sam and Carly hadn't spoken with each other since their big fight two days ago at the Shay's apartment. Carly really hoped that her and Sam would be on speaking terms again by the end of this week, because she wanted things so much to be the same between them again and was also very sorry about her unacceptable behavior towards her best friend.

Meanwhile Sam was handing out flyers, where she had put her teacher Miss Briggs on a body of a big elephant, while she was doing that she remembered the last time she had put the head of the evil Miss Briggs on a body of an big fat animal.

_Flashback_

_Principal Franklin was sitting at his desk at the moment, looking at a picture of a renazarus with the head of Miss Briggs, one of the teachers he was the boss of at Ridgeway High School. He suddenly had to laugh as he looked at the picture, even if he shouldn't do it, in his opinion it was very funny to see Miss Briggs head being put on the body of a renazarus. He continued to laugh some more about it, until he heard the door to his office open, he then quickly put the picture on his desk, made his best serious face he could, even if it was hard for him to not laugh again about the funny picture, looked directly at Miss Briggs and then waited for Carly Shay to come into his office. _

_Finally as Miss Briggs had herself positioned in front of Principal Franklin desk, Carly came into the office and Miss Briggs evilly glared at her. To her it wasn't a surprise that Carly had made this disgusting flyer, putting a teachers face on a body of a renazarus, because Carly was spending so much time with Sam Puckett, who was really a thorn in her side since she that girl came to Ridgeway High school. Sure Carly Shay was a very good student, even one of the best she had ever teached here at Ridgeway High School but Sam Puckett was a very influence to her and now Miss Briggs had finally the proof she wanted all along. Finally Carly sat down, she had had noticed the evil glare of Miss Briggs but didn't bother to stare back at her. As she anxiously waited for Miss Briggs to decide on her punishment she thought: *Oh God! Why again let I Sam talk me into it to take the blame for her? Oh yeah, because she is my friend, who tends to get me into trouble like this. If hadn't took the blame for her she would be probably suspended from school by now already. I wonder what cruel punishment the evil Miss Briggs has prepared for me, but no matter what it is Sam will be with me even if she's not going to like it.* _

_Then finally Priincipal Franklin finally spoke; "So Carly you were the one handing out flyers, where Miss Briggs head is on the body of a renazarus?"_

_Without hesitating Carly answered: "Yes and actually it is a Hippotanamus." _

"_That doesn't matter Carly!" Miss Briggs said, who was still very mad about the flyers and disgusted of the fact that her pupils had such a disgusting sense of humor. Then she continued now facing Principal Franklin: "I think we should get her father into this." She really hoped that Franklin would support this idea, maybe her dad could talk some sense into his daughter when he knew what disgusting things she does at school. _

_Franklin had to think for a moment, he didn't really believe that Carly Shay would do such horrible things even if in his opinion Miss Briggs wasn't the nicest teacher here at the Ridgeway High School, Maybe she had just taken the blame for her best friend Samantha Puckett, who couldn't afford to get into any further trouble at the moment, because she would be suspended from school then and Puckett sure didn't want to risk that. Looking directly at Miss Briggs, who was still positioned in front of his desk he said: "Her father is in the military, he is stationed in Europe right now." After also Carly had pointed out the fact that her father wasn't in the states at the moment because of his work at the military. _

"_But there must be some adult in charge of her!" A now almost flipping out Miss Briggs lashed out in the direction of Principal Franklin, even if it wasn't his fault that they couldn't talk to Carly's father about this delicate matter. Carly then said looking to Miss Briggs above, who was now standing right in front of her chair she was sitting on: "My brother Spencer is." Then she anxiously waited for a reaction from either Principal Franklin or Miss Briggs, and as she had almost expected it Miss Briggs was the quickest one of the two persons that were together in the room with her: "Oh yeah the "Artist"." Miss Briggs sarcastically commented and didn't care a thing what Principal Franklin might think about this rude comment about a family member from one of the pupils. _

_Carly didn't like the comment a bit, she angrily replied: "He's a great artist!" Franklin was feeling the great tension in the room building up between Carly and Miss Briggs, so he said to take the tension away quickly: "I don't think we need call her brother into this, you can surely come up with a suitable punishment." For a moment Miss Briggs shifted her gaze away from Carly to face her boss again and said: "Fine! As You know Carly I'll be holding again this year the auditions for the talent show." _

"_Yeah you're holding the auditions on Saturday." _

"_No!! not anymore, you will tape all the auditions for me, while I will be enjoying my Saturday at home." Miss Briggs said and evilly grinned from ear to ear at Carly and liked it very much to see a shocked and also sad expression on her pupils face. Later Carly went back to her locker and practically throw the books from the last period into her locker. Then she spotted Sam, who was busy with torturing a boy by slamming him against the lockers. _

"_Say you're sorry." Sam side while she had the boy slammed against the lockers and had grabbed him by his Shirt. The boy was clearly afraid of Sam, he could barely stand so he quickly said: "I'm sorry." _

"_And what are you sorry for?"_

"_For saying that you're aggressive." Then Sam was suddenly grabbed by her hair and being dragged over Carly's locker. After that Sam then asked Carly: "Did you get in trouble?"_

"_Of course I got in trouble! and be excited me and you are going to spend our entire Saturday at school videotaping the kids that audition for the talent show."_

_End Flashback_

Sam smiled shortly at this memory but then she quickly got back to the present and continued to do her thing. Meanwhile somewhere else in the building, Carly was wandering around trough the long hallways of Ridgeway High School for no specific reason or so she thought. While wandering around a bit before her next period for today would begin, she thought of another special moment she had experienced a long time ago.

_Flashback_

" _Im not gonna help turn Mr Awesome in Mr totally Awesome."_

" _Freddie please!"_

"_No!"_

"_Please"_

"_If I do it will you kiss me?"_

"_No Freddie, I won't kiss you please just do that for me please."_

"_Ok I'll do it." Freddie finally give up, but just because he didn't want to fight with Carly. Then the three finally went back into the studio, and as Sam and Carly had made some jokes and two funny segments it was finally time for the musical guest Jake Crandall. So Freddie made his special tool on his laptop ready that would make Jake's voice sound perfectly fine, then Jake began to sang and it sounded really horrible. So Sam, Freddie and Carly hoped that the program would quickly turn this voice into something you could easily listen to without getting a big headache. Gladly Carly then heard that the program for Freddie's laptop worked perfectly, as she listened to Jake's voice over the headphones Freddie had given to her. She was really glad to have Freddie as techie guy as her best friend, she was even was thankful that she didn't know a better way to thank him then by kissing him on his nose._

_End Flashback_

Carly smiled as she played that nose kiss over and over in her mind, and laughed a little bit at fact of having done such a weird thing at this young age. But however this had just been a kiss under good friends, she liked Freddie still just only as a friend and just couldn't see them dating each other at the moment. Thinking so much of Freddie made her even more sad she already was, because of the whole complicated situation with her best friend Sam or had she maybe to say former best friend? She sure didn't hope that was the case, maybe she should give Sam some time to herself and then if she had forgiven her she would come and want to talk and then the friendship would be totally intact again.

The buzzing of her mobile phone got Carly out of her thoughts, but before she got it out of the pocket of her jacket she looked in both directions, if there were any teachers nearby and as they weren't any, she looked at her phone and quickly put it back into the jacket pocket as she had read the message from her boyfriend who was apparently looking for her.

_AN: I hope you liked the chapter, please r & r_


	4. Chapter 4

I miss Freddie

_AN: Thanks again to ICarly- Ness for reviewing the last chapter and I hope my readers will like how the story continues in the next chapters._

Chapter Four: I try to talk to Sam

One week had passed since the big fight between the now former best friends and Carly decided to finally try to make peace with Sam, because she couldn't stand it anymore to not have any best friends around her. For her it felt she was cursed by some higher power even Carly wasn't a religious person a bit, she couldn't really concentrate at the first two periods for today, which were her writing class, in which Sam wasn't in thankfully and as best she tried to hide that she was somewhere else with her thoughts all people around her had probably noticed that something was definitely off with her.

_Tired  
Of everything around me  
I smile  
But I don't feel a thing no _

_I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I want, all I need  
Is some peace _

_There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so cold  
Slowly killing me _

_Secrets  
Eating at the core of me  
Shut off  
Trusting all the lies I breathe _

_I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I wanted, all I needed  
Was some peace _

_There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so damn cold  
Slowly killing me _

_Sinking ever so slowly  
So far from where I should be  
No hands reaching out for me  
Help me, help me _

_Something's gone  
I can feel it  
It's all wrong  
I'm so sick of this _

_There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so cold  
Slowly killing me  
There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so damn cold  
Slowly killing me_

Finally the two periods for today at school were over and Carly was really glad about that fact but before she could reach the door and leave the class room, she was stopped by a girl from the writing class Jessica Parker: "Hey Carly can I talk to you for a sec?" Carly stopped in her tracks after she had left the room and then waited for Jessica to come to of the class room. Finally Jessica had caught to her and said: "Is something wrong with you? I only ask because It was just plain obvious that something is really bothering you at the moment." Carly thought about Jessica's question for a moment and was a little bit mad at herself for making it so obvious that something big was really bothering her.

Then she thought to herself: *_should I tell Jessica about the whole Sam situation? Or do I just say that I'm tired because I didn't get enough sleep?* _She quickly forgot the last thing that came to her mind, because it sounded very stupid to her and if she had said that, Jessica would probably press her a little bit harder to get the truth out of her. Then Carly finally answered: "It's just the fact that my best friend is still missing and the moment I'm so afraid that I might never see him again and that thing is eating me up inside." Then she took a deep breath, because she had to keep back the tears that threatened to overcome her because of the thoughts about this whole Freddie situation.

Jessica clearly noticed that Carly was really upset at the moment, so she decided that maybe it would be the best if she would leave her alone with her thoughts for now: "Oh, it's really sad that the police still hasn't found him yet. I read about it in the newspaper, so I know how worst the situation is at the moment but don't give up hope yet ok?" Carly just nodded in response, because she couldn't get one proper word or even one complete sentence out of her mouth. Finally Carly was left alone by Jessica and even if Carly liked Jessica a lot as a person, she was glad that Jessie finally went away to go into the library.

Then she finally decided to search for Sam, after all she wanted to try to make peace with her after the big fight that took place a week ago at the Shay's apartment. After wandering through the hallways of Ridgeway High School, Carly was almost ready to give up the search for Sam, because her former best friend was nowhere to be found but then Carly spotted her at her locker standing with some other girl Carly didn't know. She took a deep breath and then approached Sam and the other girl and asked: "Sam, can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Sam had to think about this question from her former best friend, who was now standing her obviously for only one reason: to make peace with her but was Sam ready to already forgive Carly after the horrible thing she had said a week ago? Finally she said: "Ok let's talk, Christine please excuse us for a minute." Christine nodded and then the two girls were finally standing alone in front of Sam's locker.

"Before you say anything, just please hear me out first Sam." Carly said to Sam, who just evilly glared at her former friend at the moment. Then she finally continued after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence between them: "I'm really sorry for what happened a week ago, I don't know what come over me and I truly hope that I didn't end our friendship because of my stupid behavior towards you." Then there was again silence for a couple of minutes between the two girls before Sam then finally said: " I thought about this whole thing all week long, and at first I couldn't really find it in my heart to forgive you what false accusation you throw at me but I don't want to end our friendship just because of that another stupid fight. We had our problems in the past, sure I was really mad at you again this time but I want things to be the way they were before so I forgive you. Best friends again?" Sam asked Carly and was already sure that Carly would accept her outstretched hand and the two would be friends again. Carly hugged Sam tightly in response and said: "Best friends again." Then the first bell to the third period for today rang, what meant that Sam and Carly had to get to their class now.

_AN: Hope you liked the chapter and please r& r, thx in advance_


	5. Chapter 5

I miss Freddie

_AN: Thanks to Creddieforever for reviewing the last chapter and I hope all the people who are reading my story will enjoy the next chapter._

Chapter Five: I get invited to Prom

Another week went by very fast and still the police had no clue to the current location of Freddie. Freddie's mother was so depressed about it, that she stayed the whole weekend at her house and cried because she really feared that she might never see her son again.

_At the Benson apartment_

Marissa Benson was sitting all alone in the living room of the apartment and held a picture of her beloved Son Freddie in one hand. _*What a worse mother I am, that my own son runs away from home and maybe doesn't want to see me again? Can't he understand that I'm so overprotective towards him because I'm really caring for his well being in this very dangerous world?* _A few tears ran down her cheeks, but instead of even trying to wipe them away only one bit she let them flow freely this time. It took a couple of minutes for her to finally calm down again, and then she decided that she had to think positive even if the chances of seeing Freddie again weren't that big.

_Meanwhile at the Shay's apartment_

Carly had just come home to Bushwell Plaza and was sitting alone at the kitchen table at the moment completely lost in her thoughts and sipping on her glass with ice tea every now and then. Today she had been invited to the Ridgeway High Prom by the cute Jason Parker and since she had a crush on him for a very long time now she had gladly accepted his invitation.

_Flashback_

_Carly was at her locker to get out the books for the next period, which was today History with the evil Miss Briggs who Carly and also Sam despised very much. Before she could open the locker door, a familiar male voice behind her said: "Hey Carly." She almost jumped as she suddenly heard someone speaking behind her but she quickly relaxed, as she recognized the voice of Jason Parker, one of the cutest guys here at Ridgeway High School. After she had composed herself again, to make sure that she would get proper sentences out of her mouth besides her great nervousness, she then finally turned to face Jason, smiled at him and said: "Hi Jason what's up?" _

_*Oh my god! That's really Jason Parker, so I'm definitely not dreaming that anything of this happening. I wonder why he shows up today in front of my locker or the better question would be: Why the hell does he even speak to me? It's pretty weird, when I imagine that he had only eyes for the popular girls here at Ridgeway High School. I guess things change sometimes and maybe he's inviting me to the prom! But I probably don't answer him right away, so he doesn't think that I need his invitation so desperately * Then Jason finally said: "You want to go to the prom with me?" Carly then couldn't keep herself contained and then practically screamed in Jason's face at the top of her lunges: "YES! YES! I WANT TO GO TO THE PROM WITH YOU!" As she had realized her mistake she then quickly added: "I'm sorry for practically screaming my answer in your face, that was just because of the fact that I went totally hyper because of the fact that you are going to the Prom with me." _

_Jason then just smiled his lovely smile at her and said: "No problem as long as you don't do that some more. So I guess I see you at Prom in two weeks then." _

_Carly blushed a little because she was clearly totally embarrassed by her own behavior toward the guy of her dreams but then quickly composed herself again and said: "Yeah see you at the Prom and I'm really looking forward to that."_

_End Flashback_

Carly didn't know exactly why but the thought of going to the Prom in two weeks with a very cute guy like Jason Parker was didn't make her as happy as she had expected it to actually be the case. All she could think about at the moment, was the fact that her other best friend Freddie was still somewhere out there and worst that she might be seeing him never ever again. She quickly banned that last thing she thought of out of her mind and said to herself: * _I need to stop thinking such a horrible thing! I'm definitely going to see Freddie again!* _ Then a tear threatened to run down one of her cheeks but Carly quickly wiped it away with the back of her right hand. She dearly missed Freddie and even if she would never admit it to anyone not even her brother Spencer she maybe liked him more than as a friend. But then she thought to herself: _*No! That can't be! Me and Freddie are just friends and is better for both of us if it stays that way.* _ She really that the police would soon find Freddie and she hoped wherever he was right now that was doing okay, because her life probably wouldn't be the same anymore without Freddie. She really enjoyed it to do ICarly with her two best friends, but without Freddie around there was no ICarly, sure they could find someone else to hold the camera and do all the technical stuff but it surely wouldn't be the same anymore.

Carly was interrupted in her thoughts as Sam suddenly entered the Shay's apartment and said: "Hey Carls what's up?" Carly thought about the possibility for a moment to talk with Sam, about all the things that had went through her head for the last few minutes before Sam had went into her apartment. But she quickly banned that thought out of her mind, even Sam had been very helpful in the last weeks, so she quickly said: "Nothing, you want to go to the Groovy Smoothie."

Sam wasn't dumb, she had clearly noticed that her other best friend was hiding something from her but she decided to let it go for the moment, because she didn't want to fight again with Carly after they just had made peace after their last big fight. Finally she responded: "Yeah Sure, let's go!"

Before they left the apartment Spencer arrived and ecstatically greeted the two girls:

"Hey you two, how are you?"

The girls both answered in unison: "We're doing good." Carly then quickly added after Sam had already left the apartment:

"Me and Sam are going to the Groovy Smoothie, you want something?"

"Yes, one blueberry Banana Blitz for me." Then Carly said bye to her brother and followed Sam and tried to catch up to Sam.

_AN: I Hope you liked the Chapter, please r &r thx in advance_


	6. Chapter 6

I miss Freddie

_AN: Thanks to Creddieforever and all the other people who have reviewed the previous chapters of my story so far._

Chapter Six: I reveal my true feelings for Freddie

Sam and Carly were sitting at a table inside the Groovy Smoothie and were busy drinking their respective smoothies. They hadn't talked much the whole time, because Carly didn't really were in the mood to talk so much with Sam at the moment, because she was just too occupied with the thoughts about Freddie. Because of the many things that popped up in her head at the moment she was almost getting a headache and just couldn't decide if she was going to tell Sam what really bothered her at the moment or if she's going to keep it to herself.

_*I can't hide that fact that I maybe feel more then Friendship for Freddie from Sam, I mean she's my best friend! But otherwise I'm afraid of her reaction, maybe she's going to hate me_ when I tell her that I love him, _because she maybe also loves my Freddie. My Freddie? What the hell am I thinking?? I need to stop thinking those foolish things, Freddie will be never mine because I rejected him every time he tried to make a move on me and when he comes back I will lose him to Sam forever!* _ Sam practically glared at Carly all the time and wondered what her best friend was hiding from her and she was very determined to get off the bottom of the this whole situation. She then sipped again on her smoothie, her favorite one which was a strawberry cherry mixture. Then she finally decided to break the silence between them and said: "That's it! Tell me now what the hell is bothering you so much besides Freddie's sudden disappearance? Is it maybe about the date with Jason Parker, who is absolutely cute and I'm a little jealous of you, because of the fact that he asked you to go with him to Prom this year. But that doesn't matter right now, because I've got a strong gut feeling that you're hiding something big from me and that it could involve Freddie, so Carls now is the time to put the cards on the table!"

Sam really hoped that she didn't push Carly to hard and that she would tell her what other big thing was bothering her at the moment. Carly knew that, she as her best friend could keep a secret if it was required of her and she would be surely very disappointed if Carly wouldn't tell her anything about her problems.

_*I mean what are friends there for? To help their best friends with their problems, and besides all the rude behavior I show around school and outside of it I still think of me as a good listener, to whom Carly could poor her heart out if she wanted to.* _Carly took one last sip of her smoothie, looked directly in Sam's face, then took one deep breath and said:

"Ok you're so right Sam, but before I start please promise me one thing, please don't judge me bad because of the things that I'm going to say, okay?" Carly then waited for a reaction from Sam, who really wondered why her best friend, she had known since kinder garden would make such a request but she then finally nodded in response and then anxiously waited for Carly to finally start with her little story. Carly then had to take another deep, because she was clearly totally nervous about revealing her true feelings to the one person she wasn't sure that Freddie felt something for, because he had his first kiss with her not with the girl of his dreams: Carly Shay.

_Flashback_

_Carly was playing the violin at the moment, when Freddie suddenly came through the door of the ICarly studio. Carly lay down her violin, because she already had anxiously waited for the arrival of Freddie and was really happy that he was now finally here. Freddie felt a little bit uncomfortable around Carly at the moment, so he put some distance between him and his girlfriend. Freddie surely hoped that Carly didn't notice that he was keeping his distance to her, because if she would, he would have to answer some uncomfortable questions and he clearly didn't want to spill out the answers because he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship._

_The things that Sam had said about the fact, that Carly was suddenly in love with him just after he had saved her from being hit by a taco truck really stung in his head. Was Sam really right? Was Carly only loving him because of what he did? Freddie didn't want Sam to be right, because now regardless how he got it, he was now the boyfriend of the girl of his dreams Carly Shay but sadly he couldn't say for sure that Sam's statement was totally false._

_End Flashback_

Then Carly finally said: "I've thought a lot about Freddie at the moment, and while doing that I realized, that I'm not only worried for his well being because I'm one of his best friends it's also because I think I love him." _*Now the big secret is finally out! I wonder how Sam is going to take it.*_

For a couple of minutes there was a very long silence between them, awkwardly Sam was sipping slowly on her smoothie, which was almost done because she didn't really know what to say about that one shocking thing she just had heard from her other best friend. Carly was then the one who finally couldn't take it anymore and angrily said: "Sam! Come on, please talk to me! You're not honestly planning on just staring at me and saying nothing for the next few hours or even more!" Sam was a little bit shocked by the sudden angry outburst from her best friend, so she jumped a little and by doing almost did the smoothie to spill out all over the table she shared with Carly but thankfully she could avoid that from happening at the very last second. After she had finally composed herself again she said: "Sorry but I honestly didn't know at first what to say, because that big revelation came really unexpected to me. I'm mean I really don't know If I can believe at the moment, what you've just told me a few minutes ago. Please just understand my Point of view in this situation, it's really nothing personal against Freddie but it's a little gross imagining you loving the geek, when there are a lot of cute guys at Ridgeway High School who are waiting for a nice girl like you are. But that's just my opinion, in the end it only matters what you think! And if you really love Fredward, I'm sorry I mean Freddie then go for it girl!"

Carly then sighed after Sam was finished with her little speech and said: "I wish it would be that Sam! But right now, I just think that I love Freddie and on the other hand I maybe also have feelings for Jason. That's sooo confusing for me right now."

_AN: So that's it for Chapter Six, I hope you like the chapter. Please r &r_

_I want to thank all the people, who put my story to their personal favorite story and I really appreciate the great feedback I've got from all the reviewers._


	7. Chapter 7

I miss Freddie

_AN: Thanks again to Creddieforever for reviewing and to Carl Rahl for the nice review to chapter six._

Chapter Seven: I go to the prom

Finally the big day all the girls at Ridgeway High School had been waiting for all year was now there: This year's Prom. Carly still was sure if she should be happy because of the fact that she was going to the prom with the cute Jason or if she should cancel her prom date because she also had feelings for Freddie. She plopped down on her bed in her room, where she was making herself ready to go to the prom, which would start in two hours from now.

_*What should I do? Should I go to the prom with Jason or should I not? I wish Freddie was hear now, that would make this whole situation a lot easier for me, but I guess I have to find a solution on my own, because the talk with Sam hasn't helped me in my decision the way I wanted.*_

_Meanwhile somewhere else outside of Seattle_

Freddie Benson was sitting at a table with an older gentleman in a little house, that stood in a little city that was a couple of miles away from the big Seattle. The man, that was sitting at the left side of the table was his father Peter Benson, who he had last seen when he was a little child at the age of six years. His mother and his father had divorced just before he became seven years old and Freddie's mom had never told him why exactly she and her former husband had divorced.

So Freddie had made a decision in the holidays, when his mother wasn't going to give him the answers he wanted he had to find them by himself.

It had been no easy decision for him to not even tell Carly what he planned on doing, but at the end he thought that it would be the best if she didn't know. Surely he trusted Carly enough to tell her a secret like that and was very sure, that she would have never given that secret plan of his away if he had told her.

But he didn't want Carly to get in trouble, because she was hiding the truth from every one especially the police, which was probably still searching for him. It wasn't easy but Freddie had managed to convince his father, to not tell anyone not even the police that he was here after his father had caught him lying because he had seen the flyers in the city center with the face of his son on it.

"How long do you plan on staying here son?" Peter then asked Freddie after they had sat here in the living room of his house in silence for a couple of minutes. Freddie sighed as he heard his father this question and said: "I don't know, maybe just a few more weeks." For a moment Peter Benson didn't really know what to say, because he was pretty shocked about that thing he just had heard from his son and asked himself: _*I know he missed me a lot all these years but now that he has all the answers he came for, he just has to realize that it's now time for him to go back home* _ After taking a sip from his coffee he said: "You know son, that I was really happy to have you here after couldn't seeing you all these years but I think it's the best that you go back to Seattle now. You probably want me to go with you there, but unfortunately that's not going to happen, because I don't belong into your live son! I could have visited you once in a while, but in the end it was my fault that the marriage with your mother broke apart because I cheated on her with another women! And that was the stupidest thing I've ever did in my whole live.

I tried my best to rescue the marriage with your mother, but the damage was just too much, so at one day I left Seattle forever in the middle of the night, when you were still sleeping in bed. I'm sorry son, that I just abandoned you like that, but at that time I thought that was the best for you and your mom." Then a couple of tears ran down the cheeks of Peter's face which was a very rare thing, because he had never been such a emotional person before.

Finally after a few minutes of crying, Peter had composed himself again and said: "I know you want to spent a lot of more time with me here and I totally understand that your mother is overprotective towards you but you need to go back to Seattle. Your Mom is surely missing you very much and definitely that girl you go to school with and you told me so much about Carly Shay is really missing you. I know that live can be very hard sometimes, but that's the way things are working son, even if it's maybe hard for you to accept." Freddie then thought about the things that his father has told him a few minutes ago and then he finally says: "You're so right Dad, it was surely great to spent some time with you and thanks for the advice you've given me. Please drive me back to Seattle tomorrow, okay?"

Peter Benson only nodded and then said: "Ok, I'm glad you're deciding to do the right thing son."

Later that night Freddie was sitting alone in his room he had, while he was staying at his father's house and was thinking a lot about Carly and came to one conclusion: As hard as he had tried to get the crush on Carly out of his mind forever, it simply didn't work because there was still one large part inside of him, which had not given up the possibility to get together with the girl of his dreams since the sixth grade.

_It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile  
Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying_

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that _Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us_

I just want to be with you  
Cuz living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes

The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see

Cuz I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us

Baby can you feel it coming  
You know I can hear it, hear it in your soul  
Baby when you feel me feeling you  
You know it's time...

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love

You know that_  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't, I ain't giving up on love_

No I ain't giving up on us  
I ain't giving up, no  
Oh I ain't giving up on us

_*No! I need to stop thinking such crazy things! Carly and me are never going to get together as a real couple, she has definitely deserved someone better than me!* _ Freddie thought while sitting in his bed and wondered what Carly was doing now and if she really missed him. Freddie knew that Carly had always liked him as a best Friend besides Sam and the last hope he had gotten to finally get together as boyfriend and girlfriend with the girl of his dreams, had been totally crushed at the end of that last week of the school holidays this summer.

_Meanwhile at Seattle, Ridgeway High School_

Carly was right now at the dance floor with her date for tonight Jason Parker and tried to act as normal as she could, even if she was still confused by the strong romantic feelings as might have for Jason and Freddie. Even Sam had managed to get herself a date for the prom: the cute Pete Foster, who clearly loved girls who could not only kiss good who could even pick up a fight if it was needed.

At the moment a slow song was played by the DJ and all the couples, who were on the dance floor right now danced really close to each other and Carly really enjoyed it to be that close to hear secret crush.

_AN: I don't own the song that was used in this chapter and the one that was used in chapter six. The song in chapter six is "hole" from the album "My December" and belongs to her label RCA. The song in this chapter is "time for miracles" by Adam Lambert from the Official Soundtrack to the Movie "2012". Please r& r _


	8. Chapter 8

I miss Freddie

_AN: Thanks to Carl Rahl and Creddieforever for reviewing Chapter Seven and I hope you like the next chapter._

Chapter Eight: I reunite with Freddie

After the slow song was finally finished, the DJ played a more faster song: "Shut up and Drive" by Rihanna. Carly and Sam were still dancing on the dance floor with their respective dates for tonight's prom and both really enjoyed to dance along to the up-tempo song from the beautiful singer from Barbados.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_**Bridge: **_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_**Chorus: **_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
__**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_Shut up and drive  
__**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Verse 2: **_

_I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

_**Bridge: **_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_**Chorus: **_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
__**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_Shut up and drive  
__**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_Cos you play the game, got what I got __(Get it Get it)__  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
__**(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)**_

_**Bridge: **_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_**Chorus: **_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
__**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_Shut up and drive  
__**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_Now shut up and drive  
__**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_Shut up and drive  
__**(drive, drive, drive)**_

Then when the next song started Carly and Jason left the dance floor to get themselves something to drink. Carly didn't really mind, holding hands with Jason the whole evening because she really enjoyed the company of him tonight and even thought that this year was her best prom ever.

But one thing was still really bothering her, sooner or later she would have to make a decision between a guy that was absolutely cute and totally handsome and her still missing best friend, who was still probably in love with her. The whole situation was so confusing to her, because at the moment she had strong romantic feelings for both men but on the other hand didn't knew, if she even should have romantic feelings for her best friend or if that could ruin her whole friendship with Freddie.

There's something about you  
I want to rescue  
I don't even know you  
So what does that mean

Maybe I'm cynical  
I'm painfully logical  
You're tragic and beautiful  
And that's good enough for me

You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo  
Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

If somebody sent you  
An angel to save you  
What would you tell him to turn him away

That your heart don't break  
That your lips don't kiss  
That life is just a lie  
That heaven don't exist?

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

Who's going to fix you  
The next time you break down  
Stranded alone by the side of the road  
It's your baggage that's dragging you down  
Don't look back  
Let it go

Ohhh, Ohhhhh

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Was that superman

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

woooah, woooah, woooah ohhh  
woooah, woooah, woooah ohhh  
woooah, woooah, woooah ohhh  
woooah, woooah, woooah ohhh

Jason wasn't as dumb as Carly had maybe thought, he had clearly realized that her intention wasn't fully directed at him. Jason could see that Carly, his wonderful date for tonight's prom was dearly missing someone but yet he hadn't figured out who that was. They finally then reached the bar and Jason ordered two Pepsis for them, because he was like Carly not a person who was drinking alcohol at a party.

Later the people then went one last time on the dance floor, as the prom was slowly coming to an end. A few minutes later Carly and Sam stood in front of the building and waited for Carly's brother Spencer to pick them up. Also their dates were with them standing in the parking lot, to say their goodbye's to the girls, while Sam and Pete were busy talking Jason said to Carly standing a few feet away: "I really enjoyed being at the prom with you and we should definitely go out some time." Carly smiled at him because of that nice comment and then said: "I really enjoyed your company tonight also and I call you for our next date okay?" Carly surely didn't want to rush things with Jason, sure he was definitely a very cute guy but she just had figure out the mess which were her feelings right now, before she could go into a serious relationship with anybody. Finally Spencer arrived with his car at the parking lot and quick goodbye kisses on the cheeks were exchanged between the guys and their female dates for tonight.

The next day came quicker than Sam and Carly liked it, after they have made themselves ready for another day at School and quickly eat something for breakfast, Spencer then drove the two girls to school. They finally then arrived at the School building, got out of Spencer's car and then made their way right into the building, to get to their first period for today: Biology with Miss Davis.

While Sam was already going to her locker, Carly suddenly stopped in her tracks as she saw one person she clearly didn't expect to see today: Freddie Benson. _*What the hell?? Please tell me I'm not hallucinating all of this!*_

Sam was pretty shocked as she looked in the direction Carly was looking, because right on front of them was standing Freddie that had been missing for a couple of weeks.

Carly then wiped her eyes and after she had composed herself again she was running over to the position were Freddie was standing and just kissed him passionately on his mouth right in front of all the people that were standing in the hallway right now but at that moment Carly didn't really care about that. Freddie on the other hand, didn't know what to do at first but then he kissed her back passionately and felt like he was in heaven. Sam still stood there speechless but deep inside she was really happy for Carly and Freddie to finally get to together as a couple now and that Freddie was now with them again.

_A couple of hours earlier_

_The day of the departure from his father's home had finally come, Freddie and his father sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen one last time and Freddie clearly enjoyed every minute of it. They talked much about anything that came to their minds, like Freddie's still existing crush on Carly and Freddie's dad tried his best to give him some advice about this specific topic. _

_Later after they were finally done with breakfast, they both left the house after Freddie had grabbed his backpack and made their way to Peter's car, a dark-blue colored chevy suburban. Then they were finally on their way to Seattle and on the way to the city, Freddie and his dad had agreed on driving first to Bushwell Plaza, so that Freddie's mom was the first to know that her son was alright. _

_As Peter Benson reached Bushwell Plaza he dropped off his son and they said their final goodbye. As some tears escaped from Freddie's eyes, Freddie's dad got out of the car, which was now parked on bloc away from Bushwell Plaza, hugged his son and tried his best to calm him down. Then Freddie had finally composed himself again, Peter Benson got into his car, waved his son goodbye one more time and then drove away. Freddie looked at his father's car till it disappeared out of his site and then started his walk to Bushwell Plaza, which was not very far away from his current position. _

_He finally reached the floor at Bushwell Plaza, where he lived in a apartment with his overprotective mother, knocked one time on the door and waited for a response from inside. A reaction from inside didn't take long, and as Marissa Benson opened the door and realized that her son was finally back and alright, she burst out into tears and hugged him. After he had later told his mother everything, he had been up to in all this weeks he then decided to take the bus over to Ridgeway High School to see the girl of his dreams finally again: Carly Shay. _

_Back to the present_

Carly had then finally let go of Freddie and both of them were clearly really happy to see each other. Now Sam finally joined the two, hugged Freddie, who was a little surprised by the nice gesture from Sam and then said: " It's so good to finally have you back Freddie, you were really missed by a lot of people and also by me, even if it seems so most times that I hold a grudge against you." Then Freddie said, as Sam had finally let go of him: "Thanks Sam, I really appreciate your nice gesture and I hope I didn't witness that for the last time." Carly then grabbed Freddie's hand and said: "I know I rejected you sooo much times in the past but I've realized over the last few weeks, that I've developed feelings for you that go far beyond friendship. I love you Freddie."

Freddie couldn't believe at first what Carly had said but then he finally answered: "I love you too Carly." Then he kissed Carly, but that wonderful moment between the two was rudely interrupted by the bell ringing for the first period for today. Sam then tapped the shoulder of Carly and said: "Sorry to interrupt Mister and Misses Benson, but we have to go to class now and never ever do that whole kissing thing in front of me or else I have to puke on somebody's shoes." Finally both of them ended the kiss, Carly grabbed Freddie's hand and then the three of them made their way to class.

_AN: The songs in this that were used are: "Shut up and Drive" by Rihanna and "Superman Tonight" by Bon Jovi. I hope you like the chapter, Please r& r and thanks for the ongoing support for my story, I really appreciate that._


	9. Chapter 9

I miss Freddie

_AN: Thanks to Carl Rahl, Creddie Shipper and Creddieforever for reviewing Chapter Eight._

Chapter Nine- I surprise Freddie

Carly and Freddie had been together for almost an week now and both of them very glad to have the other one. School was almost finished for today, they only had to endure two more periods with Miss Briggs and the three friends really hoped that the last two periods in school would pass very quickly, because the periods with the evil Miss Briggs were a great torture for everybody who had to endure at Ridgeway High School. Carly couldn't really focus on Freddie and Sam at the moment, because right now the only thing that she could think about Jason. Sure she was together with Freddie right now, but that didn't solve the whole situation with the cute and handsome Jason, who clearly had some hope about getting together with her, what was no surprise since Carly had acted on Prom night like she also wanted a relationship with him. _*Dang it! How am I going to fix this whole mess, when I don't want to hurt any of the two guys, especially Freddie, because If I would break up with him because of Jason that would probably ruin our whole friendship. I just can't risk that, but on the other hand I don't want to hurt Jason's feelings either, because he's such a nice guy. I just don't want him to think, that I fooled him the whole time, that I'm one of the girls that plays with the feelings of the boys. *_

Carly risked a short glance through the long hallways of Ridgeway High School, and was happy to see Jason not anywhere because right now she didn't knew what she could exactly say to him, to not go separate ways forever and that was bothering her very much. Freddie then glanced over to his new girlfriend and clearly noticed, that she was deeply in her thoughts and that something big was bothering her. Carly knew that Freddie could read her like an open book if he wanted to, and even if she had tried her best to hide the fact that something was off with her Freddie knew that something was clearly wrong and he wanted to find out what it was.

"Hey Carls is everything alright with you?" Freddie was really concerned at the moment and wondered what big thing bothered Carly at the moment and really hoped that it didn't involved him. Carly was sooo lost in her thought, that she didn't hear the question from her new boyfriend but then she finally answered: "Yeah everything is totally alright," She really hoped that Freddie would buy that answer, but on the other hand she wasn't feeling with keeping secrets from Freddie.

The last days had been a little bit rough for her, not only was she in total panic because of the whole complicated Jason situation at the moment, her classmate from creative writing Jessica had even told her this week that her now ex-boyfriend had been seen kissing with the ex-girlfriend of Jake Crandall.

Carly had then finally taken off her love-red glasses and realized that the guy had only played with her the entire time.

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
how did I settle for the world in shades of grey?  
When you go in circles all the ceiling looks the same  
and you don't know how?  
Then I looked into your eyes  
where the world streched out in front of me  
and I realized_

_I never lived before your love  
I never fell before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
but then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love_

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
all of my dreams seem like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart was in your hands  
and I don't know how  
I survive without your kiss  
cause you're giving me a reason to exist_

_I never lived before your love  
I never fell before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
but then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
before your love  
I never lived before your love...._

_I don't know why,  
why the sun decides to shine  
but you bring your love into me just in time_

_I never lived before your love  
I never fell before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
but then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived  
before your love_

Freddie didn't really buy the answer, but he decided to not push her any further on this at the moment. Then they finally went to class, a couple of minutes before the first bell would rang, and they were holding hands on the way to the classroom, where the next periods with Miss Briggs would take place. No surprise that they were the first ones that were standing in front of the room, so Carly softly said: "Come here." Then she pulled Freddie near to herself and passionately kissed him and at that moment she didn't care that they could get caught.

Freddie shortly broke the kiss and said after he got some air again: "Carly we can't do this , we probably are going to get the both of us detention if one of the teachers sees that." Carly reassuringly then smiled at him and said: "I guarantee you personally, that were definitely are not going to get caught by any teacher, now let's continue where we left of." Then she pulled Freddie again near to herself and also finally Freddie relaxed enough to kiss his girlfriend back.

Sam was on the way to her last periods for today with the evil Miss Briggs, but one thing made her stop in her tracks. There where the two lovebirds again, now even making out in front of the class room, where any teacher could come by and bust them but it seemed to Sam, that the happy couple didn't really care about one thing. Then the bell finally rang and Sam saw the two finally breaking the kiss, sure she was happy for the both of them but it kind of bothered her a little bit, that her two best friends seemed to have their make out sessions every time she witnessed it or had she just got some very bad timing? Sam didn't know exactly and didn't want to think about this question any further. Later school was finally over for the three best friends and they were very glad to finally make their way home.

Carly practically rushed into her apartment, because she had to make some preparations for one special thing she wanted to surprise Freddie with. Freddie wondered why his girlfriend was suddenly in such a hurry to get to her apartment but he was sure that he would find out the reason for that strange behavior soon enough. One Hour later Carly had everything for the picnic with Freddie ready, and was now heading to the park that was nearby the Bushwell Plaza. She got out her mobile phone, as she was finally on the way to the park with all the picnic things and texted Freddie: _*Hey darling, I have a big surprise for you tonight. Meet me at the park in an half hour Love Carly* _ Then she put it back into her jacket pocket and continued her walk to the nearby park.

_AN: That's it for Chapter Nine, the little cliffhanger of this chapter will continue in the next one. I hope you liked it, Please r& r_


	10. Chapter 10

I miss Freddie

_AN: Thanks again to Carl Rahl and Creddieforever for reviewing my story and I hope you like the next Chapter._

Chapter Ten- I have a picnic in the park with Freddie

_I kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself  
I've never been so wrong before  
You made it impossible for me to ever  
Love somebody else  
And now I don't know what I left you for_

See I thought that I could replace you  
He can't love me the way you do  
'Till now I never knew  
Baby

_[Chorus:]__  
I'm spoiled  
By your love boy  
No matter how I try to change my mind  
What's the point it's just a waste of time  
I'm spoiled by your touch boy  
The love you give is just too hard to fight  
Don't want to live without you in my life  
I'm spoiled_

I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you in a week or two  
But baby that was 'bout a year ago  
I've never seen the word love so personified as I do with you  
And that is why I just can't let go, oh no

_[Chorus]___

Spoil me

And I would only be fooling myself if I tried to  
Believe there's room for someone else in my heart  
There ain't no way I'm getting over you  
I don't know what I've been trying to prove  
I'm hopeless, helpless when it comes to you

_[Chorus]___

I've been spoiled yeah yeah

At the moment, Carly was anxiously waiting for Freddie's arrival who most have gotten her message by now. Everything was already ready for their little picnic at the park that was not far away from the Bushwell Plaza and Carly hopped that Freddie liked the surprise she had prepared for him today.

_Meanwhile near the Bushwell Plaza_

Freddie had been so busy doing some stuff for the next Club meeting that he didn't hear his mobile phone at first but then he finally looked at his phone and smiled as he saw from who he got a new text message. _*Hey darling, I have a big surprise for you tonight. Meet me at the park in an half hour Love Carly* _Then he looked at his watch and realized that he needed to hurry up, if he wanted to make it on time to the park nearby his home. He then quickly went out of room, then said to his mother, who was sitting in the kitchen at the moment: " I'm going to meet Carly in the park, bye mom." Freddie then put on his jacket, grabbed his keys and then impatiently waited for his mother's response. Marissa Benson finally looked up from her newspaper to face her son and said: "Ok have fun and don't be too late at home, understood?" Freddie rolled his eyes a little bit, because of that remark from his mother because he simply couldn't stand it to be still treated like a little child. But then he finally answered, so his mother didn't feel the need to lecture him: "Ok mom will do." Then he finally left the apartment and slowly closed the front door behind him.

_Five Minutes later_

A little bit out of breath Freddie finally reached the park and in the distance, he already saw Carly sitting on a blanket and really wondered what his girlfriend had in store for him tonight. After walking a little more Freddie finally arrived where Carly was sitting on a blanket, with a picnic basket directly on her left side and he said without hesitating much: "This looks amazing babe, I love you." Carly then smiled at him and responded while still smiling: "I'm really glad you like it darling and now let's eat something you're probably hungry." Freddie then sat down besides his girlfriend on the big brown blanket, Carly had stretched out in the middle of the wonderful big green park.

The Weather was really nice today, thankfully it had not rained on bit the whole day, had not the weather been so good it was right now, Carly would have probably cancelled the whole thing for today. But that gladly wasn't the case, Carly was glad that the weather was in their favor today and that they so could spent a wonderful day with each other outside. A few minutes later, Carly lay on the blanket and Freddie was feeding some strawberries to her, and there were also fooling around a little bit and Carly then said jokingly: "Good for you Freddie, that your mother doesn't see now that you're playing around with food. If she would see, she would probably say: Fredward Benson, don't play around with Strawberries because you're probably going to shoke on them, when of that dangerous fruits are eaten by you." Carly jokingly mocked a little bit Freddie overprotective mom and then she laughed hard. Freddie was trying to give her his best furious look, but he simply couldn't hold his laughter so he just laughed along with his girlfriend.

Finally he then stopped laughing and as he saw that Carly still was, he gave her his best serious look and said: "So you're think this is funny? This means war!" He said and then couldn't help himself and grinned at her while throwing some grapes at her. Carly got up from the blanket into a sitting position, smiled and throw her hands in front of her to try to cover herself from the grapes attack by Freddie, but it was no use as she realized quickly. Freddie then tackled Carly to the ground and tried his best to keep her there but she freed herself very quickly and turned around Freddie on his back now.

The two continued to play around a little bit as they both were finally totally exhausted and as Carly kneed right above Freddie she said grinning at him: "Ha! I beat you, you should shame yourself for being beaten by woman. But because I don't want to be so hard on you, let me give you this as a prize for the second place." Then she leaned in and started to kiss Freddie passionately on his mouth, While doing that she let one of her slide to his hair and down to his cheek to intensify the kiss even more. For a couple of minutes they were busy with each other, and then Carly finally broke the kiss, helped Freddie up into a sitting position and then they eat some more food out of the picnic basket. Then as it was getting late Freddie said: "I had a great time with you tonight Babe, but I think we better make our way home now, before my mother gets one of her famous panic attacks." Carly chuckled a little bit about Freddie's remark concerning his mother and then she finally said: "Same here darling and we should probably repeat that some time soon." Then she shortly kissed him on his mouth and then the two put back all the picnic stuff in the basket, Carly had brought along.

Then they were finally back on their way to the Bushwell Plaza and talked a lot on the way to the big apartment building.

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words tonight_

_[Chorus:]__  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

_[Chorus:]__  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

_[Solo]___

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words tonight

_[Chorus:]__  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Finally they arrived at Bushwell Plaza, they had been holding hands the whole way to the big and high apartment building and as they both reached Carly's door, Carly kissed her boyfriend for one last time, so at the moment the whole thing about Jason totally forgotten for a couple of hours. Then they finally parted and Carly finally went into her apartment and softly closed the door behind her.

_AN: The song that was used in this chapter is: "Thank you for loving me" from my favorite band Bon Jovi. I hope you like the chapter, Please r&r._


	11. Chapter 11

I miss Freddie

_AN: Thanks again to Carl Rahl and Creddieforever for reviewing my story and I really hope that you're going to like the next chapter._

Chapter Eleven: I have to tell Jason the truth

The next of School came quicker than expected, the alarm went off like on every school day and Carly woke up with a big smile on her face, even if there was still the whole difficult situation with Jason she had to solve sooner or later. However how complicated the situation with Jason was to solve, he deserved to be told the truth by her, even if it would be difficult to cope with for him. Later Carly was still in the middle of getting her done for school, upstairs in her room when someone knocked at the door of the apartment. "I'll get it." Carly screamed from upstairs, put her hairbrush on the table at her room and then hurried downstairs to open the door and wondered who was standing behind it. As she saw Freddie standing behind the door, as she had finally opened it, she immediately kissed him on his cheeks, pulled him inside, closed the door and then said: "Good morning darling, you can wait here because I'm almost done with getting ready for school."

Then she quickly disappeared again to make the final adjustments to her hair at her room, so she would definitely look extra nice for Freddie. While she was finishing doing her hair one question suddenly popped up in her head: _* Should I tell Freddie about the whole Jason thing or should I not and handle this whole thing alone? Dang it! I don't feel well with the thought of hiding this around Freddie, he surely knows that something is off with me and he's probably going to find out in no time, what is bothering me if I don't tell it him by myself! But on the other hand, I don't know if I should tell him about the whole situation, maybe that's going to ruin our fresh relationship with each other. I have to talk with Sam about this, maybe she can help me getting out of this mess without risking the relationship with Freddie.* _

Carly then finally went back downstairs, where Freddie was still standing in the living room area of the apartment for the arrival of his girlfriend. "Ok lets go babe." Carly then said and both of them finally left the apartment. On the way to pick up Sam, Freddie then said: "You like amazing today darling." Then he gave her a kiss on her right cheek and admired her beauty for a couple more minutes.

_Little angels  
Whisper softly  
While my heart melts  
For you and I'll see  
Only sunshine  
Only moonlight  
For the first time its real_

And the higher you take me  
The more that you make me  
Feel so hazy  
Tell me what this means

I got jet lag and I never even left the ground  
See it's like that every time you come around  
Oh, I'm so hung over and I never even touched a drop  
See I can't get enough  
This must be love

How the time flies  
When you're near me  
Get those butterflies  
Inside and I'll be  
Where the stars shine  
Where the birds fly  
'Till the next time you're mine

And the higher you take me  
The more that you make me  
Feel so hazy  
Tell me what this means

I got jet lag and I never even left the ground  
See it's like that every time you come around  
Oh, I'm so hung over and I never even touched a drop  
See I can't get enough  
This must be love

Whenever you're with me  
It feels like gravity  
Ain't got no hold on me  
Tell me what does this mean  
This must be love  
Love

I got jet lag and I never even left the ground  
And it's like that every time you come around  
I'm so hung over and I never even touched one drop  
See I got jet lag

Baby don't cha know  
You really really got it goin' on  
Baby don't cha know  
You really really got it goin' on  
Baby don't cha know  
You really really got it goin' on  
Baby don't you know  
Baby don't you know

I got jet lag and I never even left the ground  
See it's like that every time you come around  
Oh, I'm so hung over and I never even touched a drop  
I never even left the ground  
I never no no  
Jet lag, jet lag

"Thanks Freddie, that's really sweet of you, to say such a kind thing." Carly answered and also kissed him on his right cheek before they finally got to Sam's apartment to pick her up for school. Carly then knocked at Sam's apartment door, and anxiously waited for a response from inside.

It didn't took long for Sam, to open Freddie and Carly the door but she didn't open it completely and said: "Hi guys, I'll be out in one minute, okay?" Right in the moment where Carly wanted to reply, the door was then rudely shut again right in her face but that didn't surprise her one bit, as she was used to Sam's sometimes a little bit weird behavior. Then Sam finally joined the two lovebirds, and then they made their way to the parking lot, where Spencer was already waiting for them, to drive them to School. As the three got into Spencer's blue Ford, he immediately greeted them: "Good morning kiddos, everything alright?"

"Yeah were are great Spence." They all then answered in unison and then Carly's brother started the car and they began their drive to Ridgeway High School. On the way to school, Carly kept flirting with Freddie by stroking his hand softly with her own hand, to get her mind a little bit off the difficult thing she had to do today. Finally they arrived at School and Spencer said after the three best friends went out of the car: "Have at school." Freddie, Carly and Sam then waved him goodbye and finally went inside the school building.

Before Carly could reach her locker, she was stopped by the person she didn't really wanted to see this morning or even the whole day: Jason.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Carly, alone please?" Jason asked, Carly then nodded in response and the two disappeared around the next corner, where they could talk alone without anyone disturbing them.

Freddie then looked at Sam, who already knew what question was on his mind right now and said: "I know what you think right now Freddo, and let me just tell you one thing: She's definitely going to tell you what's that all about."

Freddie and Sam then went to their lockers to get their books for the first period out of it. Meanwhile Jason and Carly were still not talking one word to another. But finally Carly broke the uncomfortable silence between them: "I know it wasn't right to keep you in the loop for that long time. I really felt something for you, when we both had that wonderful dance together but now I love somebody else, I'm sorry for giving you any false hope and I hope we can stay friends."

It took some minutes for Jason to comprehend all the information, that Carly had practically thrown him all at once but then he finally answered: "It's ok Carly, it's not like you're the only interesting girl here at Ridgeway, and yeah we can stay friends." Carly then hugged him and finally said goodbye, later right before the first bell rang Carly told her boyfriend about it and Freddie was totally cool about it.

_AN: That's it for Chapter Eleven, I hope you like it. Please r&r_

_The song that was used in this chapter is: "Jet Lag" by Joss Stone_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Thanks to Carl Rahl and Creddieforever for reviewing my story again and I really hope you like the next chapter._

I miss Freddie

Chapter Twelve: I celebrate my relationship with Freddie

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

School the last weeks had been very stressful for the three best friends, because a lot of tests were written at this time and they had to study very much stuff for it. Freddie, Sam and Carly always met up after school and studied for the upcoming tests but Sam was as always the one, who didn't took the whole studying thing so seriously. Carly sighed a little bit frustrated by Sam's behavior, even if it wasn't new to her but she knew that Sam wasn't dumb after, she just hadn't got the will to learn when it was needed from her.

"Sam come on, I know you can do it! I know not all the stuff is easy to understand, but if you want you can get a good grade on your biology test next week!" Carly then finally said to Sam, but she knew that wouldn't change much in Sam's behavior, so she decided to leave Sam alone to her thoughts for a moment and finally continued to study for the upcoming Biology Test with Freddie.

As much as she tried to concentrate on studying with Freddie, she kept staring at her boyfriend the whole time instead of focusing on the really important stuff. _*He looks so cute in his outfit today!* _ Carly thought and even considered to make out with him right now, even if Sam was still in the same room with them. She quickly shook her head and thought to herself: _*I need to stop thinking such things, and need to focus on studying for the really important Test at Miss Davis Biology Class!* _

Then she finally could concentrate fully on learning together with Freddie and really hoped that he didn't noticed, that she had been staring at him for a while.

Luckily for her, that Freddie really hadn't noticed anything, because he had been too busy with working on one very complicated exercise in preparation for the big test next week.

One Hour later the three of them very exhausted from studying, that Carly and Freddie felt like there was a lot of smoke coming out of their heads. Carly then finally said: "Oh god, I'm totally exhausted because of the whole hard studying for the biology test next week, let's just go to the Groovy Smoothie, okay?"

Carly then anxiously waited for a response from her boyfriend and Sam, and couldn't hold back a little yawn as much as she had tried to contain it and tell herself that she wasn't tired one bit.

Sam was the first to reply, who had decided to give her two best friends some alone time and so she said: "You two can go to the Groovy Smoothie, I'm done for tonight and definitely need some rest after this hard work." Carly looked a little suspicious at Sam at first but then she nodded and said goodbye to Sam, as she left the room and then there was only her and Freddie left.

"So I guess that leaves only us two, it's a shame that Sam doesn't want to come along but let's go to the Groovy Smoothie anyway." Then Carly grabbed Freddie's hand and then they made their way out of the Bushwell Plaza Apartment Building, holding hands the entire time leaving the apartment building. Finally they arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, after they found a free table to sit at, Freddie went away to buy him at his girlfriend a smoothie.

"Hi one Banana Bliss and one Strawberry Cherry Bliss."

"You also want to buy some Donuts." T-Boo then asked, right before Freddie got out his wallet and wanted to pay for the two smoothies. Freddie sighed loudly and then angrily said: "No! I don't want to buy some donuts, I just want those two smoothies!" T-Boo put his hands up in defense and answered: "Oh Ok, maybe you want to buy some grapefruits on a stick?" Freddie then just ignored it, as T-Boo was holding some grapefruits on a stick in his direction and just payed for the two ordered smoothies.

Then he finally went back to the table, where Carly was waiting for him and handed her the smoothie over she wanted. "Thanks for inviting me on a smoothie." She then answered and kissed Freddie on his left cheek.

"No Problem Carls." Freddie just said and then both started to drink their respective smoothies and talked a lot about some stuff, that came to their minds this evening.

_AN: That's it for this chapter, I hope you like it. Please r&r and the song that was used in this chapter is: Fairytale by Taylor Swift._


End file.
